Readiness
by llychu
Summary: Hinata jelas tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan dia dapat jika sudah melebihi batas normal dalam hal intim sebuah hubungan. / Naruto benci hubungan terikat. Bahkan Hinata sempat menangis seharian saat tahu Naruto benci anak kecil dan sebuah pernikahan./ Ada curahan hati di dalem sini, hehe


Hinata tidak akan sepanik ini jika tanda merah itu hanya ada satu. Ini sudah tes ketiganya dan semua menunjukkan hasil yang sama. Tanda postif atau garis dua. Tentu saja Hinata tak perlu membaca artinya dibungkusan yang sekarang sudah berserakan ditempat sampah kamar mandinya.

Sebagai wanita dewasa yang menginjak seperempat abad, Hinata sudah dalam usia yang matang untuk memiliki momongan. Tapi… masalahnya ada pada status yang masih ia sandang.

Tentu, namanya masih Hinata Hyuuga. Belum berubah dengan marga manapun karena pada kenyataannya ia belum bersuami.

Bukan berarti Hinata menganut seks bebas. Ya, walaupun diakui dalam hal hamil diluar nikah dia juga sudah melakukan seks bebas. Tapi tentu ia berani menjamin bahwa tubuhnya hanya pernah dijamah oleh pria yang dua tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya. Pria pirang keturunan eropa, Naruto Namikaze.

Status mereka jelas. Hubungan yang mereka miliki juga bukan hubungan ala remaja. Mereka sudah dewasa dan menyikapi semua urusan romansa dengan tingkatan umur yang sesuai. Bahkan, untuk urusan ranjang sekalipun.

Hinata jelas tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan dia dapat jika sudah melebihi batas normal dalam hal intim sebuah hubungan. Boleh diakui bahwa ia salah satu wanita kolot yang memegang keteguhan tentang keperawanan. Bahkan Naruto harus mati-matian membujuk Hinata agar dapat menyentuhnya. Dan harus Hinata akui, ia terlena dengan madu kata yang dicurahkan Naruto padanya.

Dengan setengah ragu, tepat tiga bulan lalu Hinata melepas masa gadisnya menjadi wanita. Awalnya Naruto berjanji hanya akan menyentuhnya malam itu saja. Hanya sekali, sebagai pembuktian bahwa Hinata benar-benar sudah menjadi milik seorang Naruto Namikaze.

Tapi yang namanya surga dunia, Hinata tak munafik bahwa ia juga terbuai dengan sentuhan tangan-tangan besar Naruto pada tubuhnya. Hingga frekuensi kegiatan ranjang mereka meningkat. Tapi dalam hitungan yang wajar.

Hinata tentu sudah mencegah segala macam cara agar ketakutan terbesarnya tidak terjadi, seperti sekarang. Meminum obat pencegah kehamilan atau memilih hari saat masa tidak suburnya. Tapi siapa yang menyangka titipan Tuhan begitu cepat ia terima.

Naruto benci hubungan terikat. Bahkan Hinata sempat menangis seharian saat tahu Naruto benci anak kecil dan sebuah pernikahan.

Lantas, untuk apa hubungan ini dan tanda kepemilikan atas dirinya? Jika kata Naruto tak mau terikat lebih jauh dan hanya begulat sebatas ranjang?

Ini yang Hinata pusingkan.

Ia takut jika memberitahu Naruto dan pria itu menolak dan meminta berpisah, Hinata harus rela menanggung semua sendiri.

Masalah finansial ia tak perlua takut. Tabungan hasil kerja miliknya cukup untuk persalinan dan menghidupi ia serta calon buah hati sampai usia batita. Setelah itu ia bisa mencari kerja kembali dengan gelar sarjana miliknya.

Lagipula, jaman sekarang banyak orang tua tunggal.

Tunggal, yang berarti sendiri. Hinata harus bisa berperan sebagai seorang ibu dan juga ayah sekaligus. Tidak, sampai kapanpun seorang wanita tidak akan bisa menjadikan dirinya ayah. Pasti berbeda. Kasih sayangnya tak pernah sama.

Hinata hanya takut jika nanti anaknya tumbuh dengan kurangnya kasih sayang. Hanya itu.

Benarkah hanya itu?

Tentu Hinata memiliki ketakutan lainnya. Banyak. Seperti tanggapan keluarga besarnya mungkin?

Dan sekarang ia harus merasakan sakit teramat sangat pada bagian perut bawahnya karena terlalu tertekan.

"O-oh— tidak!"

Hinata memekik tertahan saat sadar sesuatu mengalir dari sela pahanya. Dengan keadaan panik dan meringis, Hinata bersyukur menyimpan ponselnya disaku blazer miliknya. Dan dengan segera menghubungi seseorang diseberang sana.

"S-Sakura- _chan_ …"

 **OWNER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY BY: LLYCHU**

 **PAIR: NARUTO X HINATA**

 **Rated: T**

 **~Readiness~**

.

.

.

"Kau lembur lagi, Naruto- _kun_? Aku baru saja mau pulang."

Naruto melirik Hinata yang terduduk di sofa ruang tengah apartemennya. Sedikit kesulitan memakai stoking hitam pudar pada kaki-kaki mungilnya.

"Sudah makan? Mau ku buatkan sesuatu?"

Tak menjawab, Naruto memilih duduk di sebelah Hinata setelah melepas jas kerjanya. Mata birunya melirik Hinata yang sekarang memakai stoking bagian kaki kirinya. Karena memakai rok span –yang Naruto tebak kekasihnya itu langsung ke apartemennya sehabis bekerja- milik Hinata pendek, saat mengangkat sedikit kakinya, Naruto bisa melihat paha sintal Hinata. Kekasihnya itu memang tak terlalu tinggi, tapi proporsi tubuhnya jelas menggiurkan.

Walaupun lelah, entah kekuatan darimana Naruto bisa menarik tubuh Hinata dan mengangkatnya untuk duduk disela pahanya. Membiarkan bokong kencang itu bersentuhan langsung dengan miliknya.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ … a-aku belum mandi." Mencoba mengelak dari ciuman bertubi-tubi Naruto, Hinata membawa tubuhnya bergeser. Yang sedetik kemudian ia sesali karena membuat Naruto mendesah atas tekanan yang ia berikan di sela pahanya. Hinata jelas tahu apa keinginan kekasihnya itu saat tangan besarnya sudah mencoba membuka kembali stoking yang tadi ia pakai.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Itu kode yang cukup keras bagi Hinata. Kerlingan mata biru Naruto yang sekarang bersitubruk dengan mata peraknya berkabut nafsu. Hampir saja Hinata luluh kalau tidak ingat peringatan Sakura seminggu lalu.

"Ma-maaf, aku lelah."

Dengan sedikit kasar Hinata menarik tubuhnya hingga terlepas dari dekapan posesif Naruto. Masalah stoking yang belum sempurna ia pakai Hinata selesaikan dengan menariknya kembali. Membiarkan kedua kakinya tak terlindungi jaring tipis itu.

Naruto sempat bingung karena ini pertama kalinya Hinata menolak. Padahal Naruto sudah berbisik selirih dan selembut mungkin.

"Hinata," Naruto ikut berdiri saat dilihatnya Hinata sudah berjalan ke arah pintu. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang." Jawab Hinata cepat. "Be-besok ada _meeting_ penting dan aku harus datang pa-pagi."

Sebelum pergi, Hinata menyempatkan diri tersenyum pada Naruto. Lalu memilih cepat berbalik sebelum kembali luluh dengan segala bujuk rayu pria _nya_ itu.

Tidak, kandungannya masih jalan satu bulan. Dan peringatan Sakura untuk tidak berhubungan badan tentu harus Hinata jalani jika tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya.

.

.

.

"Kau harus memberitahunya, Hinata. Bagaimana juga itu anaknya." dahi lebar itu mengernyit karena tekanan kuat pada alisnya yang menukik. Tentu saja Sakura gemas karena sahabatnya itu tak kunjung memberitahu hal penting ini pada Naruto. "Si _baka_ itu tidak akan mem—"

"Tapi dia tidak suka anak kecil, Sakura- _chan_." Potong Hinata lemah. Dalam hati Hinata terus menguatkan diri agar memberitahu tentang kehamilannya pada sang kekasih. Tapi tiap kali kesempatan itu muncul, nyali Hinata yang memang tipis selalu hilang ditengah jalan.

"Itu berbeda, tentu ia akan bersikap berbeda pada anaknya sendiri. Aku akan maju lebih dulu kalau saja ia berucap yang tidak-tidak." Sakura sekali lagi meyakinkan. Dengan sorot mata serius dan juga semangat menggebu. "Cobalah dulu, ya?"

Satu tangannya mengelus pelan perut yang masih terasa rata. Kata Sakura, yang merupakan bidan handal, janin akan berkembang dan akan terlihat sekitar bulan ketiga. Dan di saat seperti itu Hinata tidak mungkin lagi bisa membohongi orang. Semua akan tahu bahwa dirinya berbadan dua. Termasuk Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengeluh karena Hinata terus menghindarinya.

"Jika kata," Hinata mendongak dari tundukannya, menelan dengan susah payah ludahnya yang terasa seberat batu. "Hanya jika kata ia menolak, aku… harus bagaimana, Sakura- _chan_?"

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu menggeleng kuat. "Tidak ada kata jika! Kau harus mencoba dan yakinkan dirimu semua akan baik-baik saja!"

"B-baiklah. Aku akan bicara dengan Naruto- _kun_."

"Bagus! Dan sekarang, kau harus sering makan sayur serta vitamin!" tiba-tiba nada Sakura naik, dan sukses membuat Hinata cengengesan. "Aku tahu kau pasti mual. Tapi setidaknya paksakan untuk memakan sayuran dan susu hamilmu. Akhir-akhir ini bungkus mie instan di apartemenmu makin banyak, Hinata."

Sekali lagi Hinata berojigi ria. Entah kenapa ia hanya akan lahap jika mengonsumsi ramen. Ia sendiri sadar bahwa itu tidak baik bagi perkembangan bayinya. Tapi jika tidak makan sama sekali juga Hinata tidak akan tega.

"Akan ku coba," ujar Hinata meyakinkan.

"Bagus."

"Ta-tapi Sakura- _chan_ ,"

"Hm?"

"Bi-bisa antarkan aku ke i- _ichiraku_? Aku janji ini yang terakhir untuk bulan ini!"

"Terakhir?"

"Terakhir!"

Sakura sengaja memasang wajah berpikir yang dibuat seserius mungkin. Memandang wajah Hinata yang memelas dan penuh harap begitu menjadi tontonan menarik tersendiri baginya.

"Tapi Hinata, kau ha—"

"Terakhir, ya?"

Sakura tersenyum jahil. "—kau harus mentraktirku."

" _Deal_!"

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat kacau, _bung_."

Kiba tersenyum jahil melihat wajah boss-nya yang sekarang sekusut kaset rusak. Tidak biasanya Naruto terlihat begitu depresi. Dibalik semua kesulitannya, Naruto dengan segala sikap gesitnya pasti bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah.

" _Urusai_ , Kiba."

Tawa meledek itu malah terdengar, merasa sangat senang saat Naruto akhirnya terlihat sebagai manusia. Biasanya pria pirang itu terlalu kaku, bahkan dengan temannya sendiri. Jika sudah bersangkutan dengan kerjaan, Naruto mana kenal lawan atau kawan.

"Tidak makan siang?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Kau cepat makan siang dan jangan _ngaret_."

Kiba mangangguk-angguk dengan tak acuh. Ia menaruh map coklat yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke ruangan Naruto tepat di depan pria itu. Lalu, tanpa bicara apapun karena mengerti bahwa Naruto tak mau diganggu, Kiba keluar dari ruangan itu.

Selepas kepergian Kiba, Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya yang sedari tadi terasa berat. Sebagai seorang pria ia paling enggan menampakan wajah tertekan miliknya. Kadang di depan Hinata sekalipun.

Huh— mengingat kekasihnya itu membuat beban pikiran Naruto bertambah. Naruto memang bukan pria yang terlalu peka, tapi jelas ia merasa akhir-akhir ini Hinata menjauhinya. Padahal, menurut Naruto ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Tidak ada hari penting dekat-dekat waktu ini yang Naruto lupakan. Naruto juga tak melakukan hal-hal yang bisa memicu pertengkaran antara keduanya. Jelas sekali Naruto tak pernah bermain wanita diluar sana semenjak memutuskan bahwa separuh hatinya ia percayakan pada Hinata.

Jika sekali-sekali ia terpengaruh oleh teman-teman yang lain untuk menghilangkan penat di _pub_ , Naruto berani bersumpah bahwa ia hanya minum-minum dan tak lebih.

Lalu, kenapa Hinata susah sekali didekati akhir-akhir ini?

Bahkan sudah beberapa kali Hinata menolak untuk menginap di apartemennya. Alasan sederhananya pasti tentang kerjaan. Padahal Naruto sudah menawarkan untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan wanitanya itu. Uang Naruto tentu tidak akan habis hanya untuk menghidupi Hinata. Hinata sendiri bukan wanita yang boros, malah termasuk wanita yang pandai mengatur keuangan.

DRRTT—

Getaran halus pada ponselnya membuat lamunan Naruto buyar. Ia meraih ponsel pintarnya yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. Alisnya menukik heran saat nama Kiba tertera disana. Padahal belum ada sepuluh menit pria penyuka anjing itu meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Ada ap—"

 _"Naruto! Kau dimana?"_

Bola mata berpupil biru itu memutar bosan. "Kau tadi baru bertemu denganku, kan?"

 _"Dimana?! Jawab saja, sih!"_ sewot Kiba.

"Di ruanganku!" jawab Naruto tak kalah sengit.

 _"Cepat pergi! Ada ibumu! Sepertinya dalam mood yang buruk."_

"Hah?" dengan reflek Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. Tentu ia kaget. Ibunya tak mungkin ada di Jepang. Baru seminggu lalu ibunya itu pergi ke Jerman untuk bertemu keluarga besar ayahnya. Dan belum ada pemberitahuan lagi wanita yang mewariskan hampir semua yang ada pada wajahnya itu kembali. "Cegat sebisamu!"

Kiba menjawab cepat secepat sambungan ponsel itu terputus. Naruto belum siap bertemu ibunya saat ini. Tidak dengan hubungannya dan Hinata yang mengendur. Bisa-bisa ia terkena cercahan kalimat yang panjang dikalikan lebar jika tahu hubungannya dengan Hinata sedang tak baik.

Pasti mata-mata ibunya itu melaporkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Mau kemana?"

Ck, Naruto merutuk tak henti-henti saat mendengar nada ibunya menggeram.

.

.

.

Dirinya tidak mungkin bisa mengelak kali ini. Besok sudah _weekend_ , jika Hinata beralasan masalah pekerjaan lagi untuk menghindari Naruto, tentu kekasihnya itu akan marah besar. Sabtu dan minggu merupakan hari dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Walaupun kadang diisi dengan duduk-duduk seharian di apartemen Naruto.

Kali ini pun Hinata merasa Naruto sedikit berubah. Nada bicaranya ditelpon tadi membuat Hinata panik. Tidak biasanya Naruto sedingin itu padanya. Apa pria itu sudah tahu perihal kehamilannya? Dan prasangka itu membuat kaki-kaki mungil Hinata makin berat untuk berjalan ke arah pintu 1007 itu. Pintu apartemen kekasihnya.

Hinata tentu sudah hafal diluar kepala untuk kata sandinya. Tanggal jadi Naruto, tepat ulang tahunnya.

BIP—

Pintu terbuka. Hinata sendiri menarik nafas panjang sebelum masuk ke dalam. Ia harus mengutarakan tentang kehamilannya malam ini juga.

"Eh?"

Apa ia salah masuk apartemen? Tapi sandi yang ia masukkan benar. Lagipula ruangan yang dominan dengan warna oranye lembut dan hitam ini jelas milik Naruto. Hinata mengernyit saat melihat satu bungkus popok bayi dan dua tas besar. Sejak kapan Naruto memakai popok bayi?

"Nya…nya…"

Hinata menoleh cepat saat suara mungil itu terdengar. Matanya membulat sempurna. Ini kali pertama Hinata melihat Naruto menggendong bayi. Walaupun terlihat dari wajah tampannya bahwa Naruto merasa setengah hati. Sadar jika gendongan Naruto terlihat tidak nyaman, Hinata buru-buru menghampiri Naruto dan mengambil alih bayi dengan surai telur asin itu.

"Katsui? Sejak kapan ada di sini, Naruto- _kun_?"

Katsui adalah keponakan Naruto, anak dari Karin, sepupunya dari ibu. Bocah satu tahun itu seharusnya ada di Kyoto, karena Karin dan suaminya, Suigetsu tinggal disana.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata mengekor Naruto yang sekarang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menghela nafas berat. "Kenapa Kats—"

"Karin cerewet itu sedang merawat nenek di Jerman. Dan si taring menyebalkan itu ikut ke Jerman."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Naruto tentu tidak akan senang jika ada bayi disekitarnya. Katanya bayi itu berisik dan merepotkan. Padahal menurut Hinata, mereka itu makhluk terlucu yang pernah ada.

"Kau menginaplah di sini selama seminggu. Jumat depan Karin sudah pulang."

Sebenarnya Hinata ragu. Bukan masalah pekerjaan. Ia bisa menggunakan jatah tahunan cutinya. Tapi, tentu ia tidak bisa membawa susu hamilnya. Di pagi hari juga Hinata biasa terkena _morning_ - _sickness_ yang cukup menyiksa.

"Hm— Na-Naruto- _kun_ , sepertinya ak—"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak berani izin cuti pada bossmu? Biar aku yang izinkan."

Hinata menggeleng. "Bu-bukan itu. A-aku tidak bisa menginap selama seminggu. Lagipula kau juga tidak terlalu s-suka anak kecil, kan? Bagaimana—" Dengan pelan Hinata membenarkan posisi Katsui pada gendongannya. "Kalau Katsui menginap saja di apartemenku?"

"Tidak perlu. Asalkan kau tidak membuat Katsui menangis ku rasa tidak apa."

"Hm— a-apartemenku jauh lebih nyaman, Naruto- _kun_. Kau kan perokok, ja—"

"Aku akan merokok di luar." Naruto sadar jika Hinata lagi-lagi menghindarinya. Membaca gadis seperti Hinata tentu sangat mudah. Hinata tidak terlalu pandai berbohong, apalagi di depannya.

"Ah! Kenapa ti-tidak sewa orang saja? Ku rasa paruh waktu ti—"

"Jelaskan ada apa denganmu." Nada final Naruto akhirnya terdengar. Pria dengan warna kulit gelap itu tentu sudah dalam batas kesabarannya. "Jika ada masalah, kau bisa jelaskan dengan benar. Bukan menghindariku seperti ini."

Mata jernih biru itu menatap Hinata tajam. Tak perduli aura gelap yang menguar dari wajah tampannya membuat batita dalam gendongan Hinata merasa tak nyaman. Bahkan Katsui sekarang sudah merengek dan menggeliyat di dalam gendongan Hinata.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , kau membuat Katsui takut," Hinata akui ia juga takut ditatap begitu oleh Naruto.

"Kita bicara berdua setelah Katsui tidur."

Naruto bangkit dan memilih melangkah ke arah balkon. Mungkin dengan beberapa batang rokok bisa membuat pikirannya sedikit jernih.

Sedangkan Hinata, ia mati-matian menahan tangis. Hatinya sakit diperlakukan begitu dingin oleh Naruto. Ia sadar bahwa ia memang salah. Tapi ia sendiri takut jika penolakan Naruto lebih sakit dari yang sekarang ia rasakan. Terlebih, bagaimana jika pria itu memintanya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya?

Tidak, tentu saja Hinata tak akan rela. Ini bayinya, ia yang mengandung. Walaupun Naruto menolak, setidaknya Hinata tidak akan membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hmph—"

Dari dulu sampai sekarang Hinata memang tak kuat dengan asap rokok. Naruto itu perokok berat, tapi sebisa mungkin Naruto tidak merokok di depan Hinata. Dan saat sadar Hinata sudah menyusulnya ke balkon, Naruto mematikan putung rokok kelimanya itu.

"Mau sampai kapan merokok terus? Naruto- _kun_ berjanji untuk berhenti, kan?"

Senyum tipis Naruto berikan pada Hinata yang sekarang sedang memberengut lucu. Tadinya ia mau bersikap dingin lebih lama lagi. Tapi mana tahan saat wajah menggemaskan Hinata terlihat olehnya.

Satu tangan kekarnya terulur, memberi kode pada Hinata untuk mendekat. Saat uluran tangannya tersambut, tanpa babibu Naruto segera menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Ia merindukan wanitanya itu melebihi apapun sekarang. Belakangan ini waktu berdua mereka sangat menipis.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat."

Bisikan mesra pada telinganya membuat senyum Hinata terkembang. Wangi keringat Naruto yang tercampur dengan bau rokok dan parfum _musk_ -nya merupakan perpaduan paling memikat bagi Hinata. Membuatnya begitu nyaman berada dalam kurungan tubuh besar Naruto.

"Aku juga, sayang." Balas Hinata tak kalah mesra.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan?" Naruto sadar dirinya bukan pria yang peka. Jadi, daripada memberi kode-kode tidak jelas, ia lebih memilih langsung ke poinnya saja. Saat dirasa gelengan Hinata, Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Lalu kenapa?"

Mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan, Hinata memulai untuk mengakui semuanya pada Naruto.

"A-aku… aku hamil."

Hening. Hinata bisa merasakan tubuh Naruto menegang setelah mendengar pengakuannya. Walaupun dengan suara yang lirih, Hinata tentu tahu Naruto mendengar semuanya.

Sampai beberapa saat, pelukan Naruto mengerat. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Bahkan wajah Hinata tidak dibiarkan mendongak untuk membaca eksperi apa yang ada diwajah kekasihnya itu.

Mereka terus berpelukan dalam keheningan. Dan Hinata mengerti bahwa Naruto butuh berfikir lebih lama lagi. Setidaknya, Naruto terus mendekapnya. Tidak melepasnya apalagi memintanya yang tidak-tidak.

Dan menurutnya ini sudah cukup.

Untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

Naruto melenguh saat dirasa perutnya tertimpa beban yang cukup berat. Ia mengucek matanya yang masih tertutup, lagi-lagi melenguh saat sinar menerpa iris birunya. Dan lagi, beban di perutnya itu terasa bergerak-gerak dengan brutal.

"Ugh— Katsui…" ujar Naruto serak. Saat melongok, ia mendapati Katsui sedang duduk di perutnya dan Hinata yang menyangga tubuh kecil itu.

"Nya— haha…" Katsui tertawa. Ia meloncat kegirangan saat Naruto mengambil alih tubuhnya dari Hinata. Mengangkatnya tingga-tinggi dan menggoyangkannya cukup kencang.

Hinata panik, tapi suara tawa Katsui malah bertambah keras.

"Jangan seperti itu, Naruto- _kun_! Katsui baru minum susu. Nanti muntah."

Mendapat peringatan dari Hinata, Naruto berhenti mengguncang tubuh ponakannya itu. Ia bangkit dan duduk, bersender pada bantal yang menumpuk dibelakang punggunya. Lalu menaruh Katsui dipangkuannya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Naruto. Ia mengabaikan Katsui yang sekarang memilin ibu jari tangannya.

"Jam setengah tujuh. Apa Naruto- _kun_ sabtu ini ada janji?"

Naruto menggeleng. Merasakan panggilan alam, ia menaruh Katsui di tengah kasur. Lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kekamar mandi.

Hinata, yang merasakan sikap Naruto sudah menghangat tersenyum kecil. Naruto memang belum mengungkit masalah kehamilannya. Tapi, melihat interaksi singkatnya dengan Katsui tadi, bolehkah Hinata merasa Naruto sudah mulai terbuka dengan anak kecil?

.

.

.

"Masakan kare untukku, Hinata. Aku sedang ingin makin kare."

Gerakan tangan Hinata yang menimang Katsui terhenti.

"Kita baru makan siang sejam lalu, Naruto- _kun_. Apa sekarang kau sudah lapar lagi?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya, "Tiba-tiba aku mau makan yang gurih. Tolong buat agak pedas, ya? Bahannya masih ada dikulkas, kan? Sini biar Katsui bersamaku."

Hinata diam saja saat Katsui berpindah ke tangan Naruto. Ini hari senin yang cukup mencengangkan untuk hianta.

Pertama, Naruto pulang cepat dari kantornya. Katanya dikantor tidak ada kerjaan dan ia memilih pulang setengah hari.

Kedua, seingat Hinata ia memasak tiga porsi ramen dan hampir semuanya dihabiskan oleh Naruto.

Ketiga, sekarang, baru sejam lewat dan Naruto meminta makan lagi.

Dan terkahir, sejak kapan Naruto begitu luwes menggendong Katsui?

.

.

.

Hinata mengenal Naruto sebagai pribadi yang hangat dan juga cukup santun. Walaupun kadang ia berisik dan juga tak sabaran, tapi Naruto tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di depan orang yang berbeda.

Tingkat kepekaan pria pirang itu memang tidak terlalu banyak. Kadang saja Hinata harus eksra sabar jika kelakuan Naruto sudah benar-benar lewat dari yang diinginkan.

Tapi, baru kali ini Naruto begitu manja padanya. Ya, biasanya memang Naruto akan manja jika sedang menikmati waktu berdua. Tapi kali ini, Hinata harus menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah Naruto- _kun_. Bibirku pegal, _nih_."

Naruto memberengut. "Ini juga baru—hm… baru…"

Kali ini Hinata yang memberengut. "Aku sudah mencium seluruh wajahmu. Berulang-ulang dan itu sangat pegal."

Permintaan absurd Naruto ditengah malam seperti ini. Katanya, ia terkena imsomnia berat. Biasanya Naruto akan tidur jika rambutnya dibelai atau jika punggungnya dielus lembut. Tapi kali ini, permintaanya membuat Hinata _sweet_ - _drop_ sendiri.

Masa iya dirinya harus mencium wajah Naruto sepanjang malam sampai pria itu tidur? Hinata sendiri sih, tidak keberatan. Tapi lama-lama bibirnya kebas juga.

"Ini semua gara-gara Katsui. Seharian ini kalian di posyandu. Pulang-pulang kau langsung tidur."

Hinata memang mengantar Katsui untuk pemeriksaan rutin batita atau balita. Karena posyandunya cukup penuh, Hinata harus mengantri. Sesampainya di apartemen Naruto, tentu saja tubuhnya cukup pegal. Ia ketiduran bersama Katsui hingga makan malam.

Naruto sendiri tidak tega membangunkan hianta yang tampak lelah tadi.

"Ini demi kesehatan ponakanmu juga, Naruto- _kun_."

"Hm." Jawab Naruto malas. Ia mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya di pinggang Hinata. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang tidur di kamar tamu. Karena dikamar utama milik Naruto ada Katsui.

"Berapa bulan?"

Mata Hinata membulat saat dirasa tangan besar Naruto mengelus perutnya yang masih datar. Sudah lima hari sejak pengakuannya, dan ini pertama kali Naruto menyinggung tentang kehamilannya.

"Ja-jalan dua bulan." Kecupan lembut Naruto berikan pada puncak kepala Hinata. "Ka-kalau Naruto- _kun_ belum s-siap, a-aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri."

Elusan tangan Naruto terhenti. Wajahnya mengeras, diikuti alis pirangnya yang menukik tajam.

"Maksudmu?"

DEG— suara Naruto berubah menjadi dingin. Hinata sendiri gelagapan mendapati Naruto tiba-tiba marah.

"I-itu— Na-Naruto- _kun_ tidak s-suka anak—"

"Kau tidak mau aku mengurusnya, begitu?"

Hinata mendongak cepat, mendapati mata biru itu memandangnya terluka.

"Naruto- _kun_ ,"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, Hinata?"

Air mata Hinata terjun begitu saja. Ia menggeleng kuat diikuti isakan tertahan yang membuat Naruto mengehla nafas, kalah.

"Jangan menangis, kau tahu aku benci melihatmu menangis. Terutama jika disebabkan olehku." Sapuan halus pada pipinya membuat Hinata terpejam, jari-jari panjang itu mengusap air matanya lembut.

"Kau tahu? Saat kau bilang kau hamil, perutku mulas dan terasa geli. Entahlah, apa yang ku rasakan ini. Hingga aku bertanya pada Suigetsu bagaimana reaksinya saat tahu Karin hamil. Dan kau tahu jawabannya apa?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Dia bilang rasanya seperti naik wahana ekstrim taman hiburan."

Kali ini Hinata tersenyum. Membuat Naruto juga menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Tapi maaf Hinata—"

DEG— rasa cubitan kecil itu terasa di hati Hinata. Nafasnya tercekat menanti lanjutan dari perkataan Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintai yang lain."

.

.

.

"Aku mencintai anak kita."

.

.

.

Mata perak itu membundar sempurna, dan ia tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan air mata bahagianya yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Hinata menelusup dalam pelukan Naruto, membenamkan wajahnya yang sembab pada ceruk leher prianya itu.

" _Arigatou_ — hiks, _aishiteru_ — Naruto- _kun_!"

" _Arigatou_ _mo_ , _Hime_ , _Aishiteru_."

Balas Naruto dan mendekap tubuh wanitanya erat.

Dan di sudut matanya, ada cairan bening yang ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Naruto tentu merasa bodoh harus menahan-nahan luapan rasanya saat mendengar pengakuan Hinata. Ia harus ekstra berpikir apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

Dirinya tidak terlalu suka anak kecil. Menurutnya mahkluk mungil itu berisik.

Tapi, saat melihat bagaimana Hinata begitu telaten mengurus Katsui, Naruto sadar bahwa Hinata begitu menyukai anak kecil.

Jika Katsui yang bukan siapa-siapa saja begitu mendapat perhatian Hinata, bagaimana anaknya kelak?

Dan saat itu juga Naruto sadar betapa beruntungnya mendapati Hinata sebagai pelengkap hidupnya, istrinya, ibu dari anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

"Hah?"

Jika saja Neji tidak terlatih dalam menangani emosinya, mungkin saja kepala kuning itu sudah berpinda tempat jauh dari tubuhnya.

Oke, itu sadis. Tapi Neji tentu tidak akan perduli jika itu menyangkut adik tercintanya.

"Ne-Neji- _nii_?"

"Diam, Hinata. Aku sedang dalam emosi yang siap membunuh orang."

GLEK—

Dengan sangat berat Naruto menelan saliva lewat tenggorokannya. Ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya. Mengaku pada Neji saja sudah begini sulit dan menegangkan, bagaimana jika ia mengaku pada hiashi langsung?

Untuk beberapa saat mereka bertiga diam. Pengakuan dadakan ini sebenarnya belum terencana. Hanya saja, kunjungan dadakan Neji keapartemen adiknya itu membuat semua terbongkar. Hinata masih menginap di apartemen Naruto, dan Neji tahu kata sandi apartemen mungil namun nyaman milik adiknya itu.

Sambil menunggu Hinata yang bilang akan segera pulang, Neji mencari minuman di dapur. Mata peraknya membundar saat mendapati sekotak susu dengan gambar ibu-ibu. Awalnya Neji kira itu susu untuk kesehatan atau kecantikan. Tapi setelah membaca _brand_ yang ada, ubun-ubun Neji panas seketika.

"Aku akan bilang pada ayah. Dan mungkin kau akan diungsikan ke Okinawa, Hinata."

Naruto menggeram, "Apa maksudmu, Neji?! Hinata sedang mengandung anakku."

"Ini yang ku tak suka darimu, dasar kuning." Bibir Neji menipis, lalu hembusan nafas kesabarannya ia hembuskan. "Adat keluarga Hyuuga sebelum menikah selalu pergi ke kuil untuk tujuh hari berturut di kampung halaman, Okinawa. Ditambah kehamilan Hinata, maka persembahan ke kuil akan bertambah begitu juga harinya. Maka jika di hitung, kau akan berpisah dengan Hinata selama dua minggu."

Kali ini bibir Naruto yang menipis. "Ini zaman modern, untuk apalagi hal kuno begitu—"

"Naruto- _kun_!" Hinata merajuk. Merasa tak suka jika Naruto membahas adat leluhurnya.

Senyum kemenangan Neji ia sematkan begitu pongah. Sebenarnya, adat seperti itu memang tidak wajib. Bahkan tak sampai selama itu. Neji hanya ingin membalas Naruto karena sudah membuat adiknya yang manis itu dewasa terlalu cepat.

"Oke, aku akan bicara pada ayah. Dan Naruto—" mata Neji memicing. "Bersiap saja mendapat amukan khas klan Hyuuga,"

GLEK—

Naruto bersumpah akan membuat rambut Neji gundul suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

The End

Hay! Hehe…

Ini oneshoot ku persembahkan sebagai permintaan maaf karena Harmonius belum ku lanjutkan.

 **Kenapa, thor? Sibuk lagi nih alasannya?**

Enggak kok, secara kan sekarang udah liburan. Libur tiga bulan lagi. Hehe. Tapi ya, daku benar-benar tak ada ide T.T jadi, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya ya, readers tersayang.

 **Terus kapan lanjutnya dong? Discontinue nih? Apa di hapus lagi?**

Di usahakan sangat bakal dilanjut kok. Saya juga lagi bikin cerita2 ringan lagi aja. Hehe

 **Harmonius dibuat danta dong, thor. Masa naruhina tapi banyakan pair lain?**

Ini yang saya sayangkan banget, otak saya tuh emang pas-ngepas. Jadi, untuk hal berat macam konflik yang wah tuh saya gak sanggup. Lagipula, author emang sering memperkenalkan tokoh diawal, jadi nantinya tinggal kisah-kisah gaje buatan author. Tapi author gak bakal ngasih banyak pair lain selain pair aslinya kok. Dan oh ya, saya buat cerita berdasarkan hal yang saya suka. Jadi, peringatan aja,ff saya gak bakal ada yang sad ending kok. Dan biasanya berkisar cemburu dan lovey-dovey. Ya, berkisar cerita pasaran gitu. Wkwkwkw

 **Hinata hamil mulu, kek kucing deh.**

Untuk yang ini, balik lagi. Saya membuat cerita yang saya suka, dan saya suka kalo hamil-hamil. wkwkwk. Buat saya yang suka bgt hinata, kayaknya tuh dia bisa meranin ibu yang unyu tapi dewasa disaat yang bersamaan. Hehe

 **Terus—**

Udah ah, nanti lagi kita ngobrolnya ya. Hehe

Terimakasih banyak dan salam manis by, LLYchu :*


End file.
